


'til we go

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, hints of the saga of kise and his reluctant dom boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Kasamatsu Yukio, who died from orgasms at age 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til we go

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped on an underage warning for oblique mentions to Kise and Kasamatsu doing it since high school, and I guess Kise's still in high school in this fic. So there you go. Enjoy!

Kise is really dedicated. If he were to say this in public, then people would tell him that of course he's dedicated, he didn't become Kise Ryouta, Number 24 of Rizing Fukuoka, by slacking off. Of course, if he were to say this in public, he would laugh and agree, and definitely not tell them about how this dedication extends to finding new and creative places to have sex in his apartment.

Two weeks into his life as an independent adult, Kasamatsu has seen this so-called dedication increase threefold as he's had the pleasure of pushing a pliant Kise onto the kitchen table and listening to his whimpers as he fucked him hard. They've also christened the bathroom, the couch, and the south wall of the hallway multiple times in that short time.

Kise's favorite, though, seems to be the kitchen counter, where he likes to push him up against the linoleum countertop and hear his breath hitch. Not that he's complaining, because it means that Kise will look at him, kiss him sweetly on the cheek before sinking down to his knees in a way that makes his stomach tighten with anticipation. What he does next is anything but sweet, as presses in and unbuttons his pants with his teeth. It gets him, every time, and Kasamatsu shivers, watching him tug on the zip and pull on the waistbands.

When Kise had told him he could copy porn too, he'd assumed it was a joke, and that ended with Kise's mouth twisting in determination as he showed Kasamatsu that there was nothing funny about what he said at all. He would ask if he learned this from an AV too, but then he licks his lips and takes his prick into his mouth, and suddenly it doesn't seem all that important anymore. Besides, he likes to be optimistic about Kise's endless potential for creativity.

He looks down at Kise and watches him in awe. The eager set of his brows as he bobs his head makes him wonder how he got so _lucky_  as to be having someone like _Kise_ be sucking him off in his kitchen on a Saturday morning. Regardless of how many years have passed between them, he's never quite wrapped his head around the idea that Kise  _wants him too_. Kise wants to do this for him--to him.

Kasamatsu cards a hand in his hair and closes his eyes, gives up thought for sensation. He knows that he won't remember this sensation next week, or tomorrow, or even later, but he also knows that when they do this again, it'll feel exactly like this, like Kise hollowing his cheeks and sucking him down, just as good and just as hot as the last time. Kasamatsu strokes his brow tenderly and _feels_ him whimper around his cock, and it makes his nerves cross as he groans out "You're so good, Kise."

He runs the flat of his tongue over his slit, looking up through his lashes to meet his eyes. The thing about Kise is that encouragement pushes him harder, makes him hungry for more. He takes more, even now: stops sucking and breathes in through his nose, before he's  _swallowing him down_. Kasamatsu's knees go weak then, and he has to hold fast onto the counter, determined not to fall. He's wrecked, panting for Kise, who puts a hand on his hip, coaxes him into grabbing his shoulder. Kasamatsu decides to do him one better and tangles fingers into his hair, tugging on it, testing how far they can go.

Kise moans, and he pulls harder, gives a shallow thrust into his mouth. He doesn't think he'll ever get over how much Kise gets off on, not only  _being used_ , but being used by _him_. It gives him a perfectly good reason to let go, to let Kise take care of him as he begins to fuck his face, pushing in and out of the tight heat of his mouth.

"Kise," he whines, finally coming apart. Kise just hums and it's _so good_ he can hardly think of anything else past the buzz of pleasure that makes his toes curl. He pulls on Kise's shirt, gasps out, "Kise, I'm so fuck--" when he reaches behind his balls and _pushes_ , and then he's gone.

With a sob, Kasamatsu comes, hard, and Kise swallows just as eagerly as he's done everything else. He works him through his orgasm, brings him back down and pulls off with an obscene pop. Kasamatsu stares a little in disbelief as he slides down against the counter.

"You..." he breathes. "You know you don't have to do that." It would be ironic that he should get embarrassed like this now of all times, if it weren't that _he's_ the one who's suffering said embarrassment.

Kise smiles at him, lips pink and wet, and he doesn't think it's fair that he still looks that fuckable. "The usual irrepressible urge to get my head between my senpai's legs took over," he says wistfully, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

If his knees didn't feel like jello, Kasamatsu would have kicked him for that, but as it is, he doesn't foresee much kicking in the near future. Instead, he leans in and licks his come off the corner of Kise's mouth. It's worth it to see his brows go up and his eyes darken.

A thrill runs through him at the sight. "So are you going to let me return the favor?" he asks.

Kise nods and helps him up, letting him lead their way to the bedroom, where they've spent countless hours together, learning each other. This is his favorite place to be with Kise, in the same double bed that they shared since high school, all those years ago. 

\----  
\--  
-


End file.
